Prom
by animeblackangel
Summary: Arthur is at prom (which he finds utter bollocks) looking at the others in the room dancing. He worked hard on the prom but yet his by himself, that is, until Alfred decides to come and accompany him. Gakuen AU! One-shot. USUK


**A/n: I'm actually surprised that I posted another one-shot today… (I just did one two days ago ^^) I've had this idea for such a long time, but now I finally wrote it :D **

**Disclaimer: Lets just say if I owned hetalia everyone would be side characters and USUK would be the main attraction XD**

**A little warning: there will be yaoi (Boys love) don't like please don't read.**

**But for those of you who are like me who LOVE yaoi I hope you all enjoy~**

Ah prom, the thing high school students look forward to, except for Arthur Kirkland. To him, the only thing that proms do is cause difficult problems for him. He was the student council president after all. He had to do all of the preparations: decorations, food, lighting, music, everything! But did anyone really care? No, they did not! He stayed up through half the night just for these wankers, and yet no one has thanked him yet.

Sighing to himself Arthur looked around the dance floor from his chair in the corner at all the students enjoying themselves, dancing with their loved ones. Even Lovino was dancing with Antonio! But he was not pitying himself, don't get the wrong idea! Oh who was he kidding, he was sad that all his hard work has so far gone unnoticed. So to hide his sorrow he will just continue to glare from his spot in the corner.

The sound of a chair being pushed up beside him caught his attention, and he turned his head and his green eyes met with shy blue. "Hiya Artie! What are you doing all by yourself? Don't you want to go and dance with someone?"

Great now he had Alfred to bother him to make him in a worse mood. He has had a crush on that git ever since sophomore year. They have been friends for awhile, but nothing more. They didn't even hang out to much, but they were still surprisingly pretty close.

Sighing, Arthur turned towards the other blond. "I should ask you the same question. Don't you want to go dance with someone?"

"Uh…well, the person I want to dance with isn't out on the floor, so that's not an option." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the blush that was coming to Alfred's face. But he couldn't think about it to much before Alfred was standing up again.

"How about since neither of us has a dance partner, why don't we have a dance? It'll be fun! And don't worry if you can't dance, the awesome hero could always lead you!" Alfred added the last part quickly so Arthur couldn't argue. He grabbed Arthur's hands and started to pull him up out of his seat.

"Like bloody hell I'm going to dance! Unhand me you git!" Arthur half yelled over the music, trying to struggle out of Alfred's strong grip.

"Oh come one, Artie! Just one dance, it's not going to kill you!" Alfred pouted down at Arthur, causing said boy to gain a dust of red on his cheeks.

"You do realize were both male right? Well most likely get strange looks, not to mention the gossip that'll go around." Though Arthur was trying his hardest to make Alfred change his mind (which was always a losing battle) he couldn't ignore the flutter of his heart at the idea of dancing with him.

"There's a lot of homosexual couples at this school, you do know this right? So I think they don't really care about two males dancing. And to your second statement, you think I really care what other people think? I just want to have a good time with you. So will you please let me have this dance Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred asked sincerely holding out his hand for Arthur to take. His eyes shown with seriousness and a glint of something Arthur couldn't quiet point out.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat from the tone in Alfred's voice. With a shaking hand, he grabbed Alfred's hand and let Alfred pull him up. He couldn't possibly say no with that look on Alfred's face.

Alfred led Arthur out to the dance floor. After finding a spot he turned back to his partner with a bright smile. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, causing them both to blush slightly.

"Tell me again why I agreed to dance with you?" Arthur mumbled, looking down at the floor, praying that his hair covered his blush.

"Oh come on Artie, it won't be that bad. Now come on and wrap your arms around my neck. You should at least know that much about dancing." Arthur huffed and looked back up to Alfred's smiling face. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Alfred's broad shoulders.

"Good, now do you want to lead or me?"

"I'm surprised your actually asking, are you sick? Maybe we should go to the nurse and-"

"No way am I going to let you back out now. And yes I'm asking, I can be gentlemanly like you sometimes you know."

"You should probably lead. I never really danced before…" Alfred's eyes widened causing Arthur to frown at him in questioning.

"Whoa dude, you've never danced before? No one came up to you and asked?" Alfred waited for a response from the smaller blond, but seeing after a minute that he wasn't going to get one he went on. "That's crazy! Why wouldn't anyone want to dance with you? Well I'm lucky, I'm the first person you will ever dance with."

Arthur looked at him with disbelieving eyes, he thought it was pretty easy to tell why no one wanted to dance with him…

"Well since you've never danced, it will be my honor to lead." Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. As if on cue, a slow song came on the speakers. Alfred started a small swaying motion, and soon they started to go in a rhythm.

"You know you did really good on everything for the prom. Bet you've been getting a lot of compliments and praises, huh?" Arthur looked down at his question, feeling the sadness he was feeling before.

"A-actually, you're the first one to say anything. " Alfred's eyes widened and Arthur looked back up at him, a small smile coming to his face. "But thank you, I-it means the most coming from you…" His voice was barely a whisper near the end, not really wanting Alfred to hear the last part. He was looking down at the floor again not wanting to look at Alfred's face.

Alfred stopped moving and so did Arthur. The smaller blond looked back up to see Alfred looking down at him with serious eyes. "Everyone in this damn school takes you for granted. If only they noticed all the hard work you do, it's really pathetic. Your really something special Arthur." Just the fact that Alfred used his first name Arthur could tell he was being serious.

Before he could think of a response, Alfred leaned down and placed his lips on Arthur's. Instantly he felt shivers run through him and he fluttered his eyes closed, absorbing the feeling he was experiencing. Alfred ran his tongue across Arthur's lips, asking for entrance. Arthur quickly opened his mouth and Alfred took the opportunity and explored his mouth, trying to memorize every wonderful inch. Arthur moaned into the kiss and ran his hands into Alfred's soft honey colored hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

They pulled away breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes. "If everyone here won't notice what you do, I'll make sure to show you how much I appreciate it, enough for every person here." Arthur had never seen this side of Alfred before, so serious and sincere. Arthur could feel the sting from tears rising to his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that love." Arthur gave his most sincere smile he had ever had in his life. He reached up and gave Alfred a swift kiss to his lips.

"Well, I am your hero after all." Arthur blushed slightly and Alfred started another rhythm for them. Arthur put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, letting Alfred lead him.

"You know, I didn't think that I would be able to dance with who I really wanted to tonight. But I'm sure glad that I was able to." Arthur lifted his head off of Alfred's shoulder and looked at him with his eyes opened slightly more then usual.

"You mean that the person you were talking about earlier that wasn't dancing yet was…"

"Yep, my little Artie!" Alfred giggled after seeing Arthur's face turn to shock from agitated.

"Will you stop calling me Artie! You know how much that pisses me off. And I'm not little…"

Alfred was about to argue with Arthur's statement that, yes, he was small. But before he could a group of people came up to them.

"Ve~ Arthur, we all just wanted to come over and thank you for working so hard on the prom!"

"Ja, you did an amazing job. This place looks the best it ever had."

"Hai, everything looks so thought out. You did great Arthur-san"

Arthur looked at them all with a shocked expression. About fifteen people were coming over to thank him. Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao, Tino, Toris, even Ivan. And that's only to name a few. While everyone was thanking him, Alfred was looking down at him with a fond expression. He knew this was why Arthur did this, to make people happy and to have them actually appreciate him for a change.

"T-thank you everyone, it means a lot." Arthur said, letting the tears from earlier spill from his eyes, this time not even trying to suppress them.

Maybe proms aren't so bad after all…

**A/n: aaaaand done! I can't believe this little one-shot took me like an hour and a half ^^' **

**Anyways thank you all for reading, please R&R I love hearing what you have to say :3**

**And just a little side note, has anyone seen the amv for Hetalia with the song 'glad you came'? If you haven't it's really good, you should watch it. XD**


End file.
